


Confessions

by TeacupNiffler



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Frottage, Group Sex, Kinktober, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:42:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26789899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeacupNiffler/pseuds/TeacupNiffler
Summary: Hermione has confessed what she really wants- herself and her three Slytherins co-workers. Pansy makes a promise to fulfil Hermione's deepest desires, and Friday becomes the most anticipated night of the week.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Theodore Nott, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy/Theodore Nott/Pansy Parkinson, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson, Hermione Granger/Theodore Nott, Theodore Nott/Pansy Parkinson
Comments: 26
Kudos: 459
Collections: 2020Kinktober, Good Girl Hermione, dramione i've read





	Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kinktober 2020 💙  
> My prompt is: Polyiterophilia (Group Sex)
> 
> I signed up late in the game for Kinktober but as usual, enjoyed myself way too much and this ended up far longer than I anticipated! I hope you enjoy reading this foursome as much as I enjoyed writing about them!  
> Nif.

_ Why had she said anything? _

That’s what she wanted to know as her heels crunched up the gravelled path.

_ Why on earth had she let Pansy convince her this was a good idea? _

Pansy’s shoes clicked loudly along the stone pathway beside her own.

_ Why did she have to reveal those secrets? _

The pale white columns loomed over them as the two women climbed the stairs to the doorway.

_ Why had she, Hermione Granger, confessed all her deepest, darkest, kinkiest desires to Pansy Parkinson? _

Actually, Hermione thought to herself as she came face to face with a large silver knocker, that question she did have the answer to.

She’d confessed because she was bored. And desperate. And tired of her pathetic sex life. She had told Pansy Parkinson specifically because in one of those strange twists of fate life likes to throw from time to time, the raven-haired witch was Hermione’s closest female friend. However, mostly, Hermione had confessed because she was almost twelve shots of tequila down and depressed about another failed date.

Hermione was over dating. She was over the men who clambered for her fame, and her war status. She was done with men who paraded her to fancy restaurants and ‘accidentally’ let them be photographed by one of the numerous tabloids that hunted her down every weekend religiously. She was done with men who could barely get her wet in the bedroom, let alone fulfil her real desires.

Hermione had desires. She had wants, and needs, and apparently, twelve shots of tequila were enough for her to beg her best friend to help her fulfil them.

So there they were. Standing in front of the door. And Pansy was reaching for the knocker with her long delicate fingers.

“Oh, Merlin. Wait!” Hermione squeaked, “I can’t do this, Pans. This was such a dumb idea.”

Pansy looked at Hermione directly in the eye, her dark pupils glittering dangerously as she smirked and clasped the knocker in her hand. The metal pounded heavily on the door, beating in time to the loud thuds of Hermione’s heart.

“Too late, Granger. They know we’re here now.”

Hermione’s stomach lurched, and she almost apparated away in terror. _Stupid, stupid, stupid._ She should never have mentioned anything, she should have kept her mouth shut and been happy with mediocre, missionary sex from a decent looking bloke for the rest of her life.

Something in the back of her mind growled at the thought. No. Hermione couldn’t settle for her vanilla sex life any more. Lacklustre orgasms and barely tolerable bedmates were a thing of her past. Hermione straightened her shoulders, willing her Gryffindor bravery to fill her.

“Fucking kiss me, Pansy,” Hermione said sharply, earning her an amused eyebrow raise from her companion. “I’m serious, kiss me before I lose my nerve.”

Pansy seemed to consider for a moment, but her bright red lips pulled into a wide grin.

“I thought we would at least make it in the door first, but I’m more than happy to oblige you, Hermione.”

“Yes, please.” Hermione’s voice trailed off in a nervous whisper at the end, confidence already waning.

Pansy didn’t hesitate, she pulled Hermione to her and pressed their lips together. It wasn’t their first kiss. That had come with the tequila confessions and had been quickly halted on the grounds of both women being too drunk to really appreciate any physical intimacy. Hermione moaned softly, melting into Pansy’s rough kiss and letting herself be consumed by the pleasure of exploring the woman for the first time sober. Pansy’s tongue flickered at the seam of Hermione’s lips, pushing them open and delving into her to deepen the kiss.

Hermione had to grab Pansy’s waist to stabilise herself as Pansy’s hands ran down her side and over the soft material of her slim dress. Hermione’s hands explored upwards, brushing the outer edge of Pansy’s breast. She could feel that Pansy wasn’t wearing a bra and was about to press against her further when the large door opened.

“Blimey,” The amused voice of a man caused Hermione and Pansy to break away briskly. “When Draco said I might want to see what was at the door, I definitely did not expect to see that.”

Hermione let go of Pansy and blushed as she wiped her lips with a finger. She hoped Pansy hadn’t left any lipstick stains, but a quick look at the woman, and her cocky expression, and Hermione knew she had magicked the colour onto her lips. Clever.

Hermione’s eyes now turned to the door and to the tall, slim frame of Theodore Nott. His brown eyes were darting between them, pupils already widening, and one hand rubbed the back of his neck.

“Hello, Theo, darling.” Pansy purred, “Weren’t you expecting us?”

Pansy’s hand brushed into Hermione's, claiming it as she pushed past Theo’s stunned frame and into the large entrance hall of Nott Manor. The interior design was dark and wooden, ominous in the flickering candlelight.

“Not even in my wildest dream was I expecting to see you snogging the Gryffindor Princess on my doorstep, Pansy.”

Pansy snorted,

“I’m sure you’ve imagined a lot dirtier things than us snogging, Theo.” As she spoke, Pansy slipped behind Hermione, hands brushing over her hips and pulling Hermione’s arse back into her as she winked at Theo over her shoulder.

“I bloody will now.” He breathed; eyes unblinking as he took them in like they were an apparition that might disappear at any moment.

Theo was still standing with his arm holding the door open, despite both guests now standing inside the house. Hermione blushed as she grabbed one of Pansy’s hands nervously. Did Theo really not know they were coming? Or was he just caught off guard at their impromptu snog? The rough kiss had helped Hermione’s nerves a little, swapping the panic for pleasure, but now she could feel that terror returning.

Pansy held Hermione closer, a firmer grip that seemed more comforting than teasing.

“Did you really not know we were coming, Theo?” Pansy said seriously, “Did Draco not tell you what was happening?”

Hermione gulped. This was all meant to be planned, it was the only reason she had agreed to come. Hermione had slurred her most passionate fantasy to Pansy over the empty bar, and the woman had declared she would make it come true. She’d even bragged that it would be easy. Hermione had almost forgotten about it until Pansy had cornered her at St Mungo’s the following week after their shifts, informing Hermione that she had asked and the other parties were interested in her proposal.

_ “My proposal?” Hermione had squawked, “Pansy, I have no idea what you’re talking about.” _

_ Pansy had dragged her into the storage closet, nestling them between the calming draughts and skele-gro. _

_ “You know exactly what I’m talking about, Hermione. That little fantasy you begged me to help you with… the one where you and me and Draco Malfoy and Theodore Nott all-” _

_ “Alright, fine, fine!” Hermione had hissed, “I didn’t really mean it, Pansy, I can’t sleep with… any of them. Or you. Not separately, not together.” _

_ “Are you scared?” Pansy had whispered, a gentle hand on Hermione’s arm. Her fingers traced circles on Hermione’s skin. _

_ “I… yes, Pansy, I know I said I wanted to… to…” _

_ “Fuck me. Watch Theo fuck me. Suck Draco while I lick between your legs… Have both of them fuck you…” _

_ Hermione’s breathing had become heavy as Pansy purred the words into the darkness, _

_ “I never said any of those things, Pansy.” Hermione’s voice hadn’t been confident like she had hoped, but instead, it had come out breathy and betrayed the neediness the words created in her. _

_ “No,” Pansy had leant closer to Hermione’s ear, “You said you always wanted to have sex with the three of us, I just added in those little details. I was thinking about them last night when I fingered myself, it’s a very nice fantasy, especially when you came on my fingers.” _

_ “Merlin.” Hermione’s chest had heaved, her muscles trembled as Pansy had pressed her lips just beneath Hermione’s ear and kissed her skin softly. “I… didn’t… I’ve never… come… on your…” _

_ Hermione’s words stuttered off as Pansy had kissed down her neck again and suddenly there was a hand brushing against the drawstring of Hermione’s Healer trousers. _

_ “Do you want to?” Pansy had murmured, her head pulling back to look Hermione in the eye. _

_ Hermione hadn’t had the courage for words, but as she’d nodded silently, Pansy’s fingers had pulled at the string and slipped past the waistband. Hermione’s breathing had hitched as Pansy’s long manicured fingers dug into her knickers and were suddenly pressing into her folds. _

_ “Mmm,” Pansy had murmured at finding the pool of desire between Hermione’s legs. “Are you excited about the idea of Draco and Theo fucking you? About me fucking you, Hermione?” _

_ Hermione had nodded slowly, eyes trapped in Pansy’s gaze. She smiled, her eyes bright and alive even in the darkness of the small room. Hermione had let out a tiny moan in reply. She’d gripped Pansy’s wrist and pushed her further, and Pansy’s grin had only widened as she thrust a finger into Hermione’s wet slit. _

_ “Tell me you want to watch them fuck me.” Pansy had murmured as she curled her finger and pressed against Hermione’s nerves. _

_ Hermione had only bitten her lip, trying not to answer as Pansy continued to push the single digit into her. Hermione had felt her muscles clenching on Pansy’s hand. Hermione had never done anything like it before, she’d never even entertained the idea of sex at her workplace, let alone with a co-worker. _

_ “Do you think about them, Hermione? Shagging you… or maybe shagging each other?” Pansy had pulled her finger out slowly until Hermione gasped a soft, _

_ “Yes.” _

_ Pansy had pushed a second finger in with the first, building the tension in Hermione’s body. She’d looked at Pansy, and her mouth had parted slightly, dark eyes engulfing Hermione. Hermione had wanted to kiss Pansy, to grab her and feel her but Pansy had held her at bay with those slowly curling fingers. _

_ “Do you want to have sex with us?” Pansy asked, “Me, Draco, Theo…” _

_ “Yes,” Hermione confessed again. One potential orgasm had been more powerful in breaking down Hermione’s resistance than twelve tequila shots. _

_ “I’ve written to Draco.” Pansy had pressed a thumb to Hermione’s clit rubbing it slowly in time with her fingers. _

_ Hermione had hung her head back, her hand clenched on Pansy’s as she rolled her hips upwards. For so long the sex she had been having was boring and foreplay had barely been considered if it wasn’t Hermione on her knees. This had been utterly different, Pansy played with Hermione with every languished stroke. The woman knew exactly how much pressure to apply and the exact curve of her finger to make Hermione tremble. _

_ “Draco has written back, Hermione.” Pansy had brushed the hair back from Hermione’s face gently. “He said they want to. Draco asked us to come to Nott manor on Friday.” _

_ Friday. The word had reverberated around Hermione's head even as her body hummed with pleasure, cusping on the friction Pansy gave her. _

_ “Will you come, Hermione?” Pansy asked, her eyes watching Hermione's face as it pinched. “Will you come with me?” _

_ Hermione’s breathing had grown erratic, she pushed at Pansy’s hand, knowing if the woman would just move a little faster, she would tip over the precipice into oblivion like never before. _

_ “Will you come, Hermione?” Pansy’s words had hung heavy in the air, the double entendre clear as Hermione’s passage clenched on Pansy’s finger. _

_ “Oh, fuck. Yes, I’m coming. I’m coming, Pansy.” _

_ Hermione’s heart thundered in her chest, and waves of pleasure crashed over her and Pansy’s name rolled off her lips. _

_ “Good.” Pansy smiled and had kissed Hermione gently on the cheek. “I can’t wait to see you do that again on Friday.” _

_ Hermione was still breathing hard and leaning against the shelves when Pansy had pulled her hand from Hermione’s knickers. Sucking the fingers into her mouth, Pansy had winked at her and walked to the door. She’d paused, hand on the handle and with a loud ‘pop’ drew the finger from her mouth. _

_ “Oh, and Healer Nott is waiting for you on the fourth floor.” _

_ Hermione had slumped on the shelf as she’d come down from her orgasm realising she had just agreed to a foursome with her co-workers. _

“Know you were coming?” Theo repeated Pansy’s words as Hermione pulled herself out of her memories. “No, Draco didn’t mention anything about you coming.”

This was a disaster. Hermione had barely been able to contain her nerves for the last few days believing that Draco and Theo had both agreed to this insane plot. Now that it seemed like Theo had no idea, Hermione was about to run out of the door.

“Where is Draco?” Pansy snapped.

Theo pointed down the corridor and finally seemed to realise that the door was still open. With a befuddled blink, he closed it and his eyes focused on Hermione.

“Sorry.” He said, staring at her. “I completely forgot my manners. Good evening Healer Granger, welcome to my home.”

“Thanks,” Hermione said weakly before she felt a tug on her wrist and Pansy was pulling her along down the corridor. Most likely to her doom and eternal embarrassment. “You can call me Hermione, though, we’re not at work right now.”

Hermione was being dragged backwards down the corridor behind Pansy and Theo trailed after them, his hands in his pockets and bemused expression still plastered on his face.

“Do you have any idea what is going on, Hermione?” Theo asked, drawing out her name gently and testing it on his tongue.

“I… well, sort of… bit of a mix-up, I think,” Hermione mumbled.

“I’m not sure how you and Pansy snogging on my porch is a mix-up,” Theo said, giving her a grin, “but it was certainly a pleasant one. Been snogging each other for long?”

“Oh, just a couple of days.” This was the strangest small talk Hermione had ever engaged in, but it was quickly brought to a halt when Pansy stopped, and Hermione clattered into her with an ‘ _ouff’_.

Turning Hermione’s eyes directly met with the startling grey eyes of Draco Malfoy.

“Hello, Granger.” He purred from across the room. “Glad you could join us.”

Draco sat on a long formal sofa; his long legs crossed casually as he sipped on a glass of what was most likely fire whiskey. Dressed in all black, Draco looked immaculate as ever. Hermione envied that about him, even after hours of emergency healing the man could walk out of the Magical Trauma Ward without a single piece of hair out of place. Hermione’s hair would be bursting from its ties before she had even made it into the Potions and Plants Poisoning Ward most mornings. Pansy was no better than Draco, she always looked beautiful, but at least Hermione had seen the woman redoing her hair after dealing with a particularly boisterous patient on the Janus Thickey Ward. Theo had the delicate middle ground of wild brown curls that always looked both perfectly styled and messy- it seemed all the more appropriate in the Paediatrics Ward.

Hermione gulped, taking in the tight black button-down that showed off Draco’s broad chest and lean waist. His tightly coiled arms rested against the back of the sofa, and when he noticed the way she stared, his thin mouth turned upwards into an amused smirk.

He didn’t have the chance to say anything else; however, before Pansy tapped her high heel shoe against the floor.

“Draco did you seriously not tell Theo about tonight’s… agenda.”

Theo wandered into the room, leaning his thin frame against the edge of Draco’s sofa.

“Agenda?” Theo asked, “Does it involve you two snogging some more?”

Hermione tried not to blush and tucked herself behind Pansy. Theo was eyeing her curiously, and she couldn’t help but return the scrutiny. Healer robes were loose and comfortable, not showing off much of anyone’s body, so looking at Theo now was a whole new experience for Hermione. He was wearing muggle clothes, to her surprise: tight black jeans and a Slytherin green jumper. The expensive taste seemed universal regardless of wizard or muggle- the jumper looked impossibly soft and had a folded down collar with a large brown button on one side.

“Snogging?” Draco asked and directed Hermione's eyes back to him. “Getting started without us?”

“None of your business, Malfoy.” Pansy’s voice was stern as she glared at her friend. “Why didn’t you talk to Theo like I asked?”

Draco rolled his eyes dramatically. He stood up from the sofa and walked to the edge where Theo leant. Theo watched him with a creased brow and glanced nervously at Pansy.

“Firstly,” Draco said, “because I knew he would say yes. Secondly, because I thought it might be good for Granger to see Theo’s face when I tell him.”

Hermione gulped and shifted herself behind Pansy some more. She didn’t want to watch Theo react to her proposition of group sex with him or the other Slytherins. What if he didn’t want to? Hermione knew she couldn’t handle watching him reject her.

“Malfoy,” Hermione said hesitantly, but Pansy tugged at her hand.

“No,” Pansy murmured, “Draco’s right Granger. I think this will do you good.”

Hermione looked at Pansy nervously,

“No, Pansy. Please.”

Pansy turned to Hermione and gently touched her arm.

“Please, Hermione.” She murmured quietly, “I promise it will be fine, trust me.”

Over Pansy’s shoulder, Hermione could see Theo frowning and whispering nervously to Draco. Obviously, this wasn’t the evening he had been counting on either. However, Hermione had made it this far, and it wasn’t like backing out now wouldn’t be any less mortifying. The possibilities if Theo said yes made Hermione’s core warm and she was determined that the night wouldn’t end before it could start.

She wanted this, Hermione reminded herself, all of them. Together.

“Alright.” Hermione finally agreed and allowed Pansy to move her across the room until she stood almost directly in front of Theo. Draco still hovered over his shoulder a smirk on his face as he waited.

“Alright,” Hermione said again to Draco. “You... you can ask him.”

“Good girl.” Draco winked at her before he slid further behind Theo so he could watch Hermione’s face.

Theo still looked nervous, but Draco tipped his head to Theo’s ear. Hermione could see the way Draco’s lips brushed against Theos’ earlobe, and the shiver it caused in the wizard. Despite being close, Hermione couldn’t hear what Draco was saying. Instead, she focused on Theo’s face as he listened.

As Draco murmured in his ear, Theo’s face changed. He lost the slack confusion and slowly his eyebrows knitted together in a small frown. Hermione’s heart raced nervously until they relaxed, and Theo’s brown eyes found hers. Hermione watched as Theo’s pupils blew wide, darkness engulfing his paler irises, and he licked his lips hungrily. Hermione could feel herself getting wet at the sight of his desire for her, and she clenched her thighs tightly together in an attempt to control the heat that poured into her from his expression. He looked hungrily at her, new appreciation washing over his handsome face.

“Fuck,” Theo breathed as Draco moved back from his ear and smirked at Hermione. “Yes. Merlin, fuck yes.”

“Told you.” Draco’s drawling voice purred over Theo’s shoulder, and it was only then that Hermione realised Draco’s hands were mimicking Pansy’s placement on Hermione’s body, they moved over their hips and brushed against their waist.

“How…” Hermione hesitated, her eyes jumped from Theo to Draco and then over her shoulder to Pansy. “How do we do this?”

Gods, they were really going to do this, Hermione realised. It both terrified and thrilled her. Pansy smiled softly at Hermione. She pulled the woman towards her and Hermione let her lead her to the secondary sofa. It sat directly opposite from the one Draco had been on when they entered and now pushed Theo into, settling down beside him.

“Well,” Pansy stroked a hand against Hermione’s thigh. They were sitting close to one another, pressed against each other’s body despite the long length of the furniture beneath them. “That depends, Hermione, this night is for you, so what would you like to do?”

“For me?”

“Yes,” Draco cocked his head curiously, “Theo, Pansy and I have entertained each other before. This, I presume, is your first time with more than one lover?”

The way ‘lover’ rolled off his tongue had Hermione’s stomach fluttering. She nodded slowly, she could barely count the few lovers she had had as anything exciting. This was a whole new realm for her. And they had done it before, another thrill ran through her spine. This wasn’t everyone’s first time. No wonder Hermione had felt such chemistry between the Slytherins before. They knew each other intimately, and yet they were still willing to let Hermione join them. To focus on her and her desires. More heat pulsed through Hermione as three sets of eyes watched her with curious hunger.

“Three can be quite simple if you all know each other well,” Draco’s hand touched Theo’s thigh, again mirroring Pansy’s gentle strokes on Hermione’s bare leg. “Four can be a little trickier, but all the more interesting if you get the balance right.”

Hermione’s eyes watched as Draco’s hand moved higher on Theo’s leg, a thick bulge appeared as Draco pressed against the man’s trousers.

“Communication is crucial.” Draco’s low tones were mesmerising.

“Communication…” Hermione whispered back as she watched Theo lean back on the sofa with a hiss. “Right.”

“Do you know what a safe word is, Granger?” Draco’s finger twisted around Theo’s button and Hermione swore he must have been using wandless magic to cause it to pop open so effortlessly.

“Yes,” Hermione replied, feeling like she was back at Hogwarts. “I’ve read about um, red, yellow and green?”

Theo unzipped his own trousers, and Hermione leant forward, her mouth parting as she watched Draco’s hand slip past the edge of Theo’s boxer briefs and clasp something.

“Good girl.” Draco said to Hermione, “I want you to use them if you feel uncomfortable with anything tonight. Theo and Pansy know them as well, and I expect you to stop if you hear them use yellow or red.”

“Yes.” Hermione almost added ‘sir’ but bit her tongue. Draco’s deep voice was making her purr inside, the way he said ‘good girl’ made her want to beg for more. Praise kink? She pondered, her mind drifting back to the readings she had done. It would make sense; she had always thrived under the praise of her teachers.

“Good girl,” Draco said again, his hand was thrusting under the thin material of Theo’s boxer briefs, and Hermione leaned forwards more, trying to see. “Now tell me what you want, Granger.”

Hermione licked her lips. Everything, she thought, no that was ridiculous. Hermione tried to think of something that would please him, but with a shake of her head, she realised he wanted her to tell him what she wanted, that was all.

“I want to see Theo’s cock.” Hermione tried to make her voice strong and confident, even though she squeaked over the word ‘cock’. Hermione wasn’t used to using such language, most of her sexual experiences didn’t care about her pleasure or what she wanted. Being asked directly was strange and new. “and um, Pansy will you touch me?”

Pansy grinned,

“It would be my pleasure. Do you want to be here or closer?”

Hermione looked back at Draco and Theo. Theo watched her through lidded eyes as Draco’s hand pumped under his pants.

“Theo,” Hermione asked, “may I watch Draco touch your cock while Pansy fingers me over there?”

Theo’s eyes went wide at her words.

“Blimey.” He muttered, “yeah, of course, Hermione.”

Pansy stood up, offering her hand to Hermione and leading her to the other sofa. Pansy sat Hermione next to Theo, and tucked herself behind Hermione, her hands already on her hips and using her knee to prop Hermione up so that she had better access.

Luckily Hermione had opted for a short black dress, and Pansy easily slipped her hand under the edge, brushing Hermione’s knickers with her fingers.

“Mmm,” Pansy kissed Hermione’s shoulder, “you’re already wet.”

Hermione couldn’t help the small chuckle that came out of her mouth.

“I’m not sure if you’ve noticed Pansy but Draco is fisting Theo’s cock right in front of me. My mind may explode, let alone down there.”

“And there I was thinking how polite you were being, Hermione.” Pansy purred, “Maybe you’ve got a bit of a brat in you after all.”

Pansy laughed as Hermione shifted, allowing them better positioning. Theo guffawed, even as he shifted his hips, plunging Draco’s hand further into his pants.

“Do you think you could get my cock out now? It’s tight in there.”

Draco snorted,

“Granger, would you like to do the honours?” He asked her nodding towards Theo’s pants.

“Yes, please,” Hermione said, fingers already itching to see what Theo had under his clothes.

“She’s not so bratty with Malfoy.” Theo mused as Hermione slipped her fingers under the waistbands of Theo’s trousers and pants, pulling down as he lifted his hips to help her.

“No one is bratty with Draco,” Pansy said, “not when he uses that voice.”

With the fabric pulled back, Hermione could take in the complete view. Theo’s cock was long and slender, with a deep upwards curve and an angry red head. Draco’s hand gripped it tightly, pumping it up and down until precum beaded at the tip. Hermione’s eyes glanced up to Draco, who watched her closely.

“Is there something you would like to ask Theo, Granger?” His voice was deep and resonated through that praise driven cord Hermione didn’t know her body had.

Still, she hesitated while she watched Theo’s cock twitch and leak more precum onto his head.

“Do you want to taste it?” Theo asked softly. He reached out a hand and gently brushed back Hermione’s hair.

Hermione licked her lips and nodded,

“May I?”

Theo nodded his head, and Pansy shuffled back.

“On your knees Hermione,” Pansy tapped Hermione’s bottom, “That way I can make you come while you suck Theo.”

Hermione felt another pool of slick coat her as Pansy let her shift into position. Hermione manoeuvred until she was on her knees and elbows, arse in the air as she bent over Theo’s lap and eyed the long shaft of his cock. Hermione’s heart rate quickened, things had most certainly escalated. She’d almost expected a nice sit-down dinner before being offered a cock to suck on. Honestly, Hermione thought she preferred this route. There was no way she would last through a formal dinner with Draco’s deep tones, Theo’s desperate fuck-me eyes and Pansy’s wandering hands.

As Hermione felt Pansy run two hands up the back of her thighs, Hermione wrapped her hand around Draco’s and tipped her head towards Theo’s tip.

Hermione’s tongue darted out, lapping the beads of precum just as Pansy tugged Hermione’s knickers down her thighs. Draco’s hand continued to pump up and down Theo’s shaft, with Hermione’s hand over his. His skin was soft, and his hands warm as Hermione’s eyes looked up. Draco was watching her intently, and she maintained eye contact as she placed her lips over the head of Theo’s cock. She swirled her tongue around its width, flicking it at the cord of nerves on the underside. Draco’s grey eyes were dark and entrancing, but Hermione couldn’t keep her own open as she felt Pansy push a finger into her passage.

Hermione moaned, her mouth sucking around Theo’s cock. He too groaned, and although Hermione could barely see them through her fluttering eyes, she swore Pansy and Draco were smirking at each other.

“Merlin,” Theo groaned softly, “do that again Pansy, make her moan on my cock.”

Pansy pushed another finger into Hermione, against eliciting a cascade of moans through Hermione and Theo. Hermione swallowed down on his cock, taking in as much of his length as Draco’s hand left her and hollowing her cheeks Hermione bobbed her head up and down until she could feel Theo’s hand dragging through her curls.

“Good girl,” Draco’s sweet tones egged her on, “keep going, love.”

Draco’s words made her moan again, and Hermione looked up to watch his face. Draco’s thumb brushed against her hand, entwined on Theo’s cock. Pansy curled her fingers, finding the bundle of nerves that had caused Hermione to agree to this plan in the first place.

This didn’t seem quite so insane now, and Hermione was most definitely never going back to dull, unsatisfying missionary ever again. Something about Draco’s tones and Theo’s eager thrusts combined with Pansy’s sweet kiss sent Hermione to a new level of pleasure. She wanted to please them, and watch them please one another.

Hermione tried to remember to thank Pansy later for making Hermione confess her desires over tequila, and for writing to Draco and for making her agree to come.

“Oh fuck,” Theo groaned, “I’m close.”

Hermione’s tongue pressed against his head as she sucked him into the back of her mouth. She moaned once more as Pansy began to thrust faster, two fingers pumping in and out of Hermione’s channel rapidly at Theo’s words. The moan made Hermione’s throat relax, and Draco moved his hand at that moment, letting Hermione swallow Theo into her throat.

“Hermione,” Theo groaned, “I’m going to come. If you don’t want…”

Hermione shook her head gently, still swallowing him deep. She wanted him; she wasn’t going to waste this chance to taste him.

Theo came with a roar just as Pansy pressed her finger against Hermione’s clit, sending her plummeting into her own orgasm as hot streaks of come coated the back of her throat. Hermione’s eyes stopped rolling in the back of her head just as she heard Theo’s moans become muffled. Hermione looked up to see Draco clasping the back of Theo’s neck in his hand and kissing the man roughly. Draco captured Theo’s moans in his mouth, and Hermione watched in awe. Her mouth came off Theo’s cock as she panted through the aftershocks of her own orgasm, a trail of Theo’s come on her lip.

Pansy’s fingers stopped, pulled from Hermione and as one palm rubbed Hermione’s arse, she heard Pansy murmur

“That was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen.”

Theo and Draco broke their kiss and found Hermione staring at them with wide eyes. Theo grinned at her, a lazy, satisfied expression on his face.

“You’ve got something right there.” Theo pointed to his own lips. “Want me to get it for you?”

Hermione sat up, and Theo captured her lips with his. He sucked on her lower lip, tongue swiping his own come from her mouth. Hermione broke the kiss with a gasp, her chest heaving from the arousal if created.

“Gods.” Hermione breathed, her eyes fluttering closed. She could barely process the emotions swirling through her. Mostly, they came down to her being incredulous that that had actually happened.

Pansy’s hand patted Hermione’s rump before she leapt off the sofa and stuck a hand out for Theo.

“Let’s get you a rejuvenating potion. Last time you promised you’d bugger me and I’m going to hold you to it.”

Theo’s head was still leaning back on the sofa, but he snorted. Before he could take Pansy’s hand, Draco grabbed her wrist and smirked at Pansy’s still slick fingers. His grey eyes locked with Hermione’s as he leant towards Pansy’s hand and sucked her fingers into his mouth, licking the length of them and releasing them with a ‘pop’.

Pansy giggled at the sensation, and once Draco released her, she yanked Theo from the sofa and tugged him from the room. Hermione settled back on the sofa, acutely aware that her knickers were now tangled around her thighs and Draco’s pants had a large bulge in the front of them.

“So, Granger,” Draco said, shifting closer to her, “may I ask exactly how long you’ve been harbouring these fantasies for all your Slytherin co-workers?”

Hermione blushed and twirled her fingers together.

“A few years,” she admitted, “our second year of Healer training to be specific.”

Hermione still remembered her first dream about the four of them together. She had woken up in a damp sweat and even damper knickers. At the time she had been avoiding the Slytherins for all she could, part of her still hating them for their role in the war and their Hogwarts house. It had been incredibly conflicting to walk into St Mungo’s the following morning and have her first thoughts upon seeing Draco Malfoy being something of thrilling pleasure and not her familiar disdain.

In the long run, her fantasies had ended up helping Hermione. It was the initial push for her to learn more about her co-workers and move past their roles in both the war and her torment at Hogwarts. Pansy had been the first to approach Hermione, and in the last few years, she had learnt a lot about their lives, things that made it easier to understand their positions as children. Pansy had been groomed from birth to believe that all she would ever be was a wife and bearer of children. Theo’s father had begun beating him when he was only six and Draco’s father had emotionally manipulated him for years. He had been cursed, ridiculed and loathed every time he came home for summer with grades lower than a muggleborn.

A lot had changed since the war, although slowly at first, Hermione was now proud to work alongside the reformed Slytherins.

“How long have you and your Slytherin co-workers been doing… this sort of thing?” Hermione asked Draco.

“A few years,” he smirked, “the third year of training to be specific, you remember our final exam?”

“It’s not exactly something you forget.” Hermione winced at the thought.

“Well celebratory drinks became celebratory fucking, and it’s remained something that we do on occasion.”

“Occasion?” Hermione asked quietly, “How often is ‘on occasion’?”

Draco moved closer to her on the sofa, his arm leaning on the back behind her head.

“Every month or so,” he said, leaning towards her, “are you already planning your next visit?”

Hermione shifted herself closer, drinking in the crisp scent of spearmint that came from the man. She could feel his warmth from his large frame being so close.

“Is that an invitation?” Hermione tilted her head to the side and let her hair fall over her shoulder, baring her neck to him.

“Yes.” Draco's voice got thicker as his eyes roamed over her neck, her collarbone and her chest. “Consider it a standing invitation, Granger, you would be welcome in my bed anytime. I’m sure Theo and Pansy would offer the same.”

Hermione couldn’t help the grin that spread across her face and the warmth in her chest.

“I might have to take you up on that.” She purred contently, then bit her lip. “Draco?”

“ _Mmm_ ,” Draco’s eyes were drinking in her skin and Hermione touched his leg to get his attention.

“You said you wanted me to tell you what I want,” Hermione said, and Draco’s eyes met hers curiously. “I want you to call me Hermione. Not Granger.”

Draco seemed to consider her for a moment before rolling her name across his tongue.

“Hermione.” It was honeyed, and Hermione felt the shudder run through her spine as his mouth worshipped her name. “May I kiss you now?”

“Please.”

Hermione could only get the one word out before Draco’s arms were around her and his lips were pressing against her own. She moaned softly as his lips pillowed hers, curiously testing hers. Hermione entwined her hands around the back of his neck as Draco leant her down on the sofa and deepened the kiss. His tongue pressed into her mouth as she pulled him onto her, his weight covering her on the sofa. It wasn’t overly heavy, and her leg glided up his, hooking behind his knee. She could feel her knickers sliding off her thighs and past her knees, kicking them down to her ankles with her shoe so she could concentrate on the heat that built through her body. Draco’s hands ran up her side, feeling her curves with a groan and Hermione could feel his hard length pressing against her thigh.

He felt incredible. His frame was much larger than her own, engulfing Hermione in his arms as he held her and snogged her against the sofa. Hermione ran her hands through his hair, feeling how soft it was. Draco moaned as her fingers ran across his scalp and ground his hips against her. Hermione’s hips jerked in response, rubbing against the zipper of Draco’s trousers as she tried to find some friction for release.

Distantly Hermione was aware of a door opening and closing, but she was too consumed by Draco’s lips to care.

“Aww, look Theo” Pansy’s voice chuckled across the room. “They’re like a pair of randy teenagers.”

“Do teenagers usually have their knickers around their ankles?” Theo asked, his fingers brushing over Hermione’s high heels and plucking at her black knickers. Hermione poked him with the end of her shoe, and Theo pulled it off, tickling the bottom of her foot.

Pansy snorted, “I know you were a late bloomer Theo, but yes, some teenagers do.”

“Hmm,” Theo’s hands left Hermione’s legs, and she heard a muffled giggle from Pansy. “Looks like I’m playing catch up then. Best drop your knickers Pansy, I’ve got some practising to do.”

There was a thump, and Draco finally broke the kiss with Hermione to look over at the other pair. Hermione used her other foot to kick off her remaining shoe while her eyes sort out Pansy and Theo.

Theo had Pansy on her back in a similar position to Hermione, although already Theo was pulling off Pansy’s trousers, sliding them down her legs and biting at her thighs. Pansy laughed and pushed at his shoulder until Theo dragged her trousers off entirely.

As Hermione watched Theo slowly unbutton Pansy’s shirt, Draco kissed Hermione’s neck. His lips nipped and licked as she clung to him. His hips pressed into her again and Hermione, flicking the knickers off her foot, wrapped her legs securely around him, grinding herself against his hard, enclosed length.

Theo peeled open Pansy’s shirt, palming her breasts before flicking her nipples to stiff peaks. He looked up momentarily as Hermione moaned softly from the other sofa. Her eyes were fixed on Pansy’s small and round breasts as she clung to Draco. Theo smirked and looking at Hermione bent and licked Pansy’s right nipple so she could watch. Pansy likewise rolled her head to the side and grinned when she saw the deep brown eyes of Hermione watching her compulsively.

Theo began kissing down Pansy’s body, while Pansy used her fingers to roll her nipples in her hands. Small pants escaped her lips, and Hermione let out a soft whine at the sight.

Hermione’s eyes fluttered as she was overwhelmed by the stimulation. She grabbed Draco’s face and roughly crushed her lips against his. Hermione had dreamt about the Slytherins many times, snippets of them connecting and writhing together but seeing it and feeling it at the same time was more than Hermione could bear. She could feel her folds drenching themselves even as she rubbed herself against Draco’s length. She bit at his lip and was rewarded with a deep growl and harsh punishing kisses from him.

Draco’s lips left her mouth and found her neck, marking her and moaning into her ear.

“Mine.” He growled deeply into her neck, “tell me who’s lips you want on you, love.”

“Yours.” Hermione panted heavily. She gripped him tightly as his trousers rubbed her clit roughly, Draco’s hard cock forcing the friction on the small bud.

Draco’s hands held her closely as Hermione found herself being turned and lifted until she was atop him. Draco pulled at Hermione’s hips, and she leant back up until she was mounted on him comfortably. Lying on his back, Draco ground up into Hermione, his grip holding her hips tightly.

“Whose tits do you want to lick, Hermione,” Draco growled, looking across the sofa to where Theo buried his head between Pansy’s legs.

Pansy moaned as she watched Hermione ride Draco, her eyes barely opened as she drank them in.

“Pansy’s.”

“And whose cock do you suck?” Draco thrust up, making Hermione moan loudly as his bound cock hit her clit.

“Theo.” Hermione’s voice was tight, and she placed both palms on Draco’s chest as she rocked on him.

“Good girl.” Draco grit his teeth and his hand pushed up the skirt of Hermione’s dress so he could see the dampness she’d left of his trousers. “Tell me who gets to fuck you, Hermione.”

“Oh gods,” Hermione’s eyes opened, and she looked down at Draco’s grey eyes. “You.”

“Who?” Draco’s voice was deep and commanding. She knew what he wanted, and it was for the same reason she had asked him to call her Hermione and not Granger. He wanted his name on her lips, falling from them as he pressed passion into her every nerve.

“Draco.” Hermione moaned.

“And?”

“Pansy.”

“And?”

“Theo.”

“Good girl,” Draco said, his voice softening slightly as Hermione clung to him. “Now, come for me, love.”

Hermione felt the orgasm crash through her in overwhelming waves as she rocked herself against him. Hermione felt her body trembling in his arms as she screamed through her pleasure. His command had ripped it from her, demanding her release be for him, for them, and she gave it willingly.

She was dimly aware of Pansy’s moans growing louder and the sound of Theo’s tongue as she collapsed on top of Draco. He let her lie on his chest, chuckling quietly as Hermione _hmm_ ’d to herself.

“Thank you.” She murmured as Draco kissed her forehead gently.

Hermione lay her head on Draco’s chest, not minding the way his buttons pressed into her as she reconsidered the benefits of frottage. Never had she thought that she would come like that without some kind of penetration yet Draco lay under her, his arms wrapped around her back, still fully dressed.

“Watch Pansy.” Draco whispered, “She’d want you to see this.”

Hermione opened her eyes and wrapped her arms around Draco as they both watched Theo’s head bobbing quickly between Pansy’s thighs. Pansy’s hands were wrapped tightly in his hair as she moaned loudly. Her breasts bounced gently as Theo’s fingers pounded into her.

Pansy’s eyes opened, and she rolled her head, searching them out, a smirk tugging at the corner of her panting mouth as she saw Draco and Hermione watching her.

Pansy’s breathing became erratic, and her soft moans increased in pitch.

“Oh gods,” Pansy moaned, “please.”

She was looking at Draco who Hermione watched mouth the word

“Come.” From across the room.

It appeared Hermione wasn’t the only one to react to his commanding stare or his ability to command her orgasm. Pansy’s eyes fluttered closed as she careened out her pleasure. Hermione watched as Pansy’s back arched from the sofa, and her toes curled.

“Merlin,” Hermione whispered at the breathtaking sight. Pansy’s moans seemed to echo through her ears and peel off the walls. Hermione licked her lips as Draco’s hands rubbed her back.

“Have you never watched a woman orgasm before, Hermione?” He asked as Pansy slowly stilled her breathing.

Hermione shook her head, “No. That… she is beautiful.”

Hermione could feel Draco chuckling against her, he kissed her softly on the lips. Hermione looked back at him and returned the gentle kiss.

“You look like that too, you know.” he said softly, “You’re just as beautiful when you come.”

Hermione could feel her cheeks pinkening at his words. This was a side of Draco Malfoy she had never seen before. She knew the aloof Healer, the sarcastic and sometimes snide man, she’d recently discovered the dominant bedmate, but this gentle affection was unexpected.

“Thank you.” Hermione kissed him again, this time for longer until she heard Theo laughing.

“You two are adorable,” Theo said, throwing something across the room at them.

Draco caught the fabric in his hand, letting it dangle from a finger.

“Nice knickers, Pansy.” Hermione giggled, “Can I keep them?”

“Do I get to keep yours?” Theo waggled his eyebrows back at Hermione.

Hermione pointed to the far end of the sofa, “Sure, I think I lost them over there.”

“That,” Pansy interrupted their conversation loudly, “was fucking amazing.”

She was lying on the sofa, staring at the ceiling while her chest rose and fell sharply.

“Why have we never brought another woman into this little party before?” Pansy threw her hands into the air.

“Because you insisted on waiting for Hermione,” Theo said, rubbing the back of his neck. He yelped sharply when Pansy kicked him in the leg.

“Sorry… what?” Hermione asked, “Me?”

“She’s had a bit of a crush for a while,” Draco smirked from beneath her.

“Me?” Pansy guffawed. “You can’t talk, Draco. How long has it been now? Three or four years?”

Hermione’s mouth hung open as she looked from Pansy to Draco and back again. Neither seemed particularly perturbed by the revelation or shocked like Hermione was.

“What can I say?” Draco purred, “I know perfection when I see it. This would never have worked with anyone else.”

Draco’s hands still rubbed Hermione back as her eyes grew wider still. Pansy met her stunned face and winked,

“Told you it wouldn’t be hard to convince them. You’re not the only one with fantasies, Hermione.”

Hermione had to stop looking at the two of them and instead faced Theo, who was laughing silently on his end of the sofa. When he saw her looking at him, he cleared his throat and said,

“While my affections may have been far shorter-lived than my companions, Miss Granger, I can assure you I most heartily concur that you make an excellent addition. Your cock sucking abilities alone-”

Pansy kicked him again.

“Ouch. That was a compliment.”

“Don’t scare her away with your vulgarity now, Theo. We want her to come back, remember.”

Hermione looked at them and shook her head. This was not part of her fantasy, she’d always imagined them stern, serious and incredibly sexy. Hermione hadn’t been able to predict the playfulness, the affection and the love the Slytherins had for one another. It didn’t turn her off; the real thing was already far better than anything she had ever imagined.

“Relax.” Hermione chuckled, “I’ll come back whenever you let me.”

“Open invitation still stands.” Draco kissed her cheek again.

“Good.” Hermione kissed him back, “but before we start talking about the second date, can we get through tonight?”

Hermione’s mouth snapped shut at her words. She hadn’t meant ‘date’, or not exactly like a real date would entail. Her mouth worked wordlessly for a few seconds until her lips were sealed with a searing kiss.

“Anything,” Draco growled, hands slipping down her back to her arse and cupping it in his hands. “Tell me what you want, Hermione.”

“First of all,” Hermione grinned and tugged at his still-buttoned shirt. “I want to see you and Theo naked, there are still far too many clothes in this room. Second, I want you to fuck me and third, I want to see this buggering Pansy was talking about.”

“Well then, I think that calls for a change of scenery. Should we move this to the bedroom?” Draco purred at her, nuzzling into her neck to kiss her again. Hermione found herself becoming rather partial to the soft side of the man, as well as the honey-voiced command giver.

“Bedroom?” Hermione asked,

“You didn’t think we always shag in the formal sitting room, do you, Hermione?” Theo asked, gesturing around the immaculate room.

“There was meant to be more… preamble tonight. A conversation before moving to the bedroom.” Pansy rolled her eyes like it wasn’t her fault the men had gotten excited and had their cocks hard the minute they arrived.

“I blame Theo,” Draco grunted.

“Oi,”

“He probably got too excited from seeing us snog.” Pansy winked at Hermione, who stuck her tongue out in return. That snog had done Hermione wonders, without it, she probably would have run screaming down the path before Theo had had the chance to open the door.

“That snog was hot, but I distinctly remember it being Draco who started the fondling,” Theo grumbled in his corner.

“You were hard, what else was I meant to do?” Draco shrugged, dismissing the conversation he turned back to Hermione. “Would you like a drink?”

“Yes, please.”

“Alright. Pansy show Hermione the bedrooms while Theo and I get drinks.”

Draco bucked Hermione off the sofa with his hips. Pansy was quickly off the sofa, but when she attempted to re-button her blouse, Hermione batted her hands away.

“I said nakedness. That includes you.”

Pansy smacked Hermione on the arse, hard.

“When did you get all bossy?” Pansy asked. “Let’s go to the bedroom, and you can ogle my tits as much as you want.”

Getting to the bedroom ended up taking a lot of giggling, groping and shedding of clothing. If Theo was confused about which bedroom was his own, he need only follow the trail of clothing that Hermione and Pansy left behind. They were both completely naked by the time they burst through the door, Pansy’s hand pinching Hermione on the arse again.

The bedroom was comfortable but straightforward. The only furniture was an incredibly large bed, two bedside tables and a mirror. The bed looked big enough for four and Hermione didn’t need to wonder why. It was made neatly with light blue sheets, and Hermione was somewhat relieved to see not a drop of Slytherin green. There was only so much Slytherin one woman could take.

Closing the door behind her, Hermione grabbed Pansy by the hips, kissing her once more while her hands fell to the small pert breasts and teased each nipple. Breaking the kiss and feeling Hermione’s arse Pansy asked,

“Are you glad you came?”

“Which time?”

“Don’t get smart with me, or I’ll bring big bad Draco back.”

“I like big bad Draco.” Hermione purred, and found herself being pushed backwards onto the bed, “Yes, fine, I am glad I came.”

“Perhaps you should thank me then, for convincing you to join us.”

Hermione raised an eyebrow,

“Oh?” she asked, “and how would you like me to thank you?”

Pansy took Hermione’s hands in her own and placed them on her breasts.

“I thought you could start with these.” She dragged Hermione’s hands over her body until she brushed her soft curls, “and then finish with this.”

Hermione swallowed nervously.

“Will you show me how?”

Pansy nodded and pushed Hermione’s knees open so she could stand closer. She guided Hermione’s hand back to her breasts and placed her fingers over one nipple.

“Like this,” Pansy said softly, “Yes, a bit harder. Oh gods, yes like that, Hermione.”

Hermione grinned as Pansy leant into her. Hermione experimented by tweaking, pinching and flicking Pansy’s nipples. Pansy hissed when Hermione latched her mouth over one and used her tongue to lap delicate circles on the bud.

“Gods, yes, Hermione. You’re so good at this.” Pansy’s hand found Hermione’s remaining one and guided her over Pansy’s mound and into the slick outer lips that awaited her. Hermione softly moaned around Pansy’s nipple as her finger slid into Pansy’s warmth. She pressed a finger into Pansy’s channel and tried curling it as Pansy had done for her.

Pansy directed Hermione’s hand gently and encouraged her with soft words.

“Good girl,” Pansy said as Hermione pressed her thumb against Pansy’s clit gently. “A little harder, yes, how are you such a fast learner?”

“Always was the brightest witch of her age.” Draco’s voice came from the doorway.

Hermione opened her eyes and released Pansy’s nipple from her mouth to see Draco leaning in the doorframe wand in hand. He floated four glasses of water to the bedside table before approaching and sitting on the bed next to Hermione.

“Are you having fun?” He asked inspecting the way she moved her fingers inside Pansy and the parted lip look of satisfaction on the witch.

“Yes.” Hermione said, “I’m learning.” Draco leaned and kissed her on the lips, snogging her close to distraction until Theo arrived.

“Oi,” he muttered as he tugged his jumper over his head, “started without me, did you?”

Draco ignored him in favour of leaning to Hermione’s ear and whispering to her quietly.

“We’re just teaching Hermione how to-” Pansy’s sentence was cut off with a sharp hiss when Hermione lapped at her nipple, then blew cold air across its surface and made the little peak harden.

“Good girl.” Draco laughed as Hermione turned for his approval. “Now try hot air, keep switching until she mews like a kitten for you.”

Hermione turned herself back to Pansy. She split her attention between working two fingers into Pansy’s tight passage and teasing her nipples. Another part of her attention was distracted when Theo dropped to his knees in front of Draco and began working with nimble fingers at Draco’s button.

Hermione sucked on Pansy’s nipple as Theo opened Draco’s trousers and began stripping the man of his clothing.

“I believe the lady asked for nakedness.” Theo grinned at her, and Draco lifted his hips to comply.

Draco kicked off his shoes so Theo could pull off his trousers, socks and then reach back from Draco’s pants. Hermione’s mouth stilled on Pansy’s nipple, breathing cold air over it as she watched with wide eyes. Theo tugged the pants, and Draco’s cock sprang out already hard and twitching in Theo’s hand.

It was thick, veined and long. Not as long as Theo’s but thicker and still far bigger than anything Hermione had been accustomed to. Perhaps that was the Pureblood lineage at work- not better wizards but bigger cocks. Hermione smiled as she watched Theo clasp a hand around the thick, stiff shaft and give it an experimental pump.

Draco leant his head back with a soft groan. Hermione watched Theo’s hand work as she matched the timing of each pump on Draco’s cock to a thrust of fingers into Pansy. When Theo bent his head to stretch his mouth around Draco’s cock Hermione lapped excitedly at Pansy’s nipples. She swapped back and forth, blowing hot and cold air in turn until Pansy was rocking in Hermione’s hand.

“Gods,” Pansy mewed softly, delicate little noises that contrasted with the wet sucking sounds being produced by Theo.

“That’s it, Hermione,” Draco said, “she’s close, rub her clit until she comes on your hand.”

Hermione tried to keep up with all three actions and watching Draco as Pansy’s eyes fluttered closed, and Draco slipped a finger to help. He brushed his finger against Pansy’s clit and Hermione put all her effort into her curled fingers, bending them so that they would seek out Pansy’s sensitive walls.

“Oh yes,” Pansy mewed, hands reaching out and feeling Hermione’s own nipple. Pansy flicked them hard and excitedly as she sucked on her bottom lip. Hermione sucked Pansy’s nipple into her mouth, twisting it slightly and she felt Pansy break for her. Wet juices slid over Hermione’s hand as Pansy moaned through the orgasm Hermione had given her.

As Pansy came down from the high Hermione kissed the underside of her breasts, her stomach and her hips.

“You’re so fucking beautiful, Pansy.”

Pansy groaned and flopped down face-first onto the mattress next to Hermione. She wrapped an arm around Hermione’s waist and kissed her hip.

“You’re a natural,” Pansy mumbled into Hermione’s skin.

“Thank you.” Hermione brushed Pansy’s hair back from her face, “I had great teachers.”

Speaking of teachers, Hermione looked back at Draco. Theo was still sucking his cock vigorously, his mouth stretched deep over the bottom of Draco’s shaft and throat swelling with the length. Hermione’s eyes watched curiously; she didn’t even think she would be able to swallow Draco’s thickness like that, but Theo’s eyes rolled as he licked Draco’s length. Hermione took the moment of distraction to begin unbuttoning Draco’s shirt. She wanted to see all of him as he came, she wanted to watch his body be taken over with pleasure.

“Taking advantage of me, Hermione?” Draco asked through closed eyes.

Hermione kissed his neck and pulled his shirt over his arms. Draco leant forward and let her divest him of the remains of his clothing.

“I want to see you naked when you fuck me.”

Draco groaned and bucked into Theo’s mouth, excitedly. Hermione ran her hands over Draco’s chest as he opened his eyes to look at her. Hermione let her eyes roam over his broad chest and lean stomach muscles. She didn’t bother hiding her desire, not when she knew what it was like to watch the lust on other people’s faces.

“Did you bring a rejuvenating potion?” Hermione asked as she watched Theo’s mouth take in Draco’s whole length again, making the man moan in her ear.

“Yes,” he hissed and grabbed Theo’s hair. He thrust into Theo’s mouth, and Theo let out a moan of his own.

“Can I watch you come in Theo’s mouth?”

“Sure.” Draco’s breathing was getting shorter as he thrust into Theo’s mouth over and over.

“Pansy,” Hermione nudged the woman, “Are you watching?”

Hermione quickly glanced over her shoulder and found Pansy lying on the bed, her dark eyes watching just as keenly as Hermione.

“Fuck, yes,” Pansy stroked Hermione’s thigh, “this is my favourite part.”

Hermione slipped her hand into Pansy’s as they watched.

“Open your mouth,” Draco grunted at Theo urgently.

Theo stopped sucking on Draco’s cock as the man released his hair, he tipped his head back slightly and opened his mouth wide. Both Draco and Theo clasped Draco’s cock in their hands, and together they pumped in unison until Draco came with a loud growl.

Streams of white cream shot from the tip of Draco’s cock, layering itself on Theo’s awaiting tongue and landing on his pink lips. Draco groaned through his orgasm, and Hermione claimed his moans with her mouth. Draco pressed a hand to her neck, dragging her in for a hard kiss as his muscles twitched and spasmed through his release.

“ _Mmm_ ,” Pansy moaned from behind them, “this is never going to get old.”

“Definitely.” Hermione agreed as she broke the kiss with Draco.

“Hey, Hermione.” Theo smirked at her from the edge of the bed, “do I have something on my lip?”

Come stained his upper lip and Hermione rolled her eyes at him.

“Do you want me to help you with that, Theo?”

Theo leant over Draco’s cock and beckoned her forwards.

“It’s only fair, Hermione.”

Hermione kissed Theo gently on the mouth before running her tongue along his lip, collecting the come as she went. Still with it in her mouth, she pressed a rougher kiss onto Theo’s lips and let her tongue tangle with his. Identical flavours of Draco met her own tongue, and she nipped at his lip before leaning back.

“Does this mean you’re going to bugger Pansy now?” Hermione asked excitedly.

She had never experimented with anal play before but watching it certainly seemed like a fun idea.

“You feeling up for it, Pans?”

Pansy rolled on the bed, “Of course, I’ve been waiting weeks for this.”

“Get on your hands and knees then, and show me that gorgeous arse,” Theo said as he stood from the floor. Hermione looked down and saw that Theo’s long cock was hard through his pants as he tugged Pansy to the edge of the bed. He pulled his wand from his pocket and nodded down to himself,

“Want to give me a hand, Hermione? Let Draco rest for a second before he gets his potion, and I’ll show you some charms.”

Draco groaned something from the bed in agreement, so Hermione climbed off the plush mattress and began unbuttoning Theo’s pants. She let them drop to the ground, and Theo kicked them away as he stepped out of the material. His long cock bobbed to attention as Hermione wrapped her hand around it and pumped him gently.

“Alright.” Theo massaged Pansy’s arse as he spoke. “The most important thing about anal is lubrication.”

Hermione nodded along as Theo demonstrated the wand movements needed for the lubricating charm and explained the different types of lubrication. As Healers’ Pansy and Hermione already took contraceptive potions weekly, knowing they were far more effective than common contraceptive charms which were cast only before intercourse. Potions worked similarly to muggle birth control, only they required fewer dosages and also protected against sexually transmitted diseases. Hermione had obviously double-checked her schedule to ensure she was being safe when Pansy first told her of their meeting. Regardless Hermione didn’t know several sexual spells that Theo demonstrated, they weren’t exactly standard practice at Hogwarts.

“Are you ready, Pansy?” Theo asked as he rubbed the pink rosebud between her cheeks, testing the lubrication that his wand had created.

“Yes, please, Theo,” Pansy whined as she pressed back into him.

Theo pressed one digit into the hole. Hermione watched mesmerised as she pumped Theo’s cock in her hand that she barely registered Draco leaving the bed and crossing the room to retrieve his rejuvenating potion.

“Ready?” Theo asked Pansy again once the woman began to moan softly around Theo’s singlet digit.

“Yes,” Pansy breathed, “More, Theo, I want your cock.”

Theo chuckled as he slipped another finger inside the tight ring, “You’re always so impatient, Pansy.”

Pansy’s hips were rocking back and forth into Theo’s hand moaning as she adjusted to the size.

“That’s because it feels so fucking good, Theo.” Pansy groaned, and Hermione could feel herself getting wetter and wetter.

“Alright.” Theo rolled his eyes and slapped Pansy’s arse cheek gently. “Ready, Hermione?”

Hermione released Theo’s cock as she felt hands wrap around her waist. Draco kissed her on the neck from behind, and Hermione could feel his hard length pressing against her.

“Mmm,” Hermione purred, pushing her naked buttocks back into him, “thank merlin for magic.”

Draco sucked on her neck once more as they watched Theo and Pansy. Theo pulled his fingers from her and lined up his cock. Hermione hugged onto Draco’s arm as her eyes widened at the sight of Theo sinking each delectable inch into Pansy’s arse.

Pansy’s mews started as she rocked back into him. Her eyes were closed, and she gripped the bed tightly in her hands as she moaned,

“Yes, more, please, Theo.”

Theo thrust into her, bottoming out as Pansy moaned long and hard. Hermione could feel Draco pressing against her as she watched Theo pull out slowly and then sink back in.

“Draco,” Hermione whispered, “I need you.”

“Thank Merlin,” Draco groaned into her neck, “get on the bed. I can’t wait to be inside of you, Hermione.” Hermione climbed onto the bed. It was big enough that Hermione could lie perpendicular to Pansy, and Draco would still have room.

Pansy opened her eyes and smiled as Hermione laid her head close to Pansy.

“Hey there, gorgeous.” Pansy tugged Hermione closer, “fancy another snog?”

Hermione leant to Pansy to kiss her on the lips whilst Draco climbed onto the bed and ran his hands up her legs. Instinctively Hermione spread them for him, desperate to feel him between her. Draco leant over her as he ran his hands over her hips and waist.

“Gorgeous.” He murmured as Hermione broke Pansy’s kiss to look at him. Pansy was quickly distracted as Theo continued to thrust into her.

Hermione let herself appreciate Draco’s naked body. He was pale but lean and muscular. He kissed her breasts, sucking on her nipples just as he had taught Hermione to do for Pansy. Hermione panted and mewed until she had to drag him by the hair to kiss him desperately. Draco’s hips nudged hers, and she could feel his length against her skin.

Draco’s finger dipped to her folds, finding her ready and keening as he thrust a finger into her.

“Oh gods, Draco.” Hermione moaned for him. Pansy’s moans for Theo echoed in return. “Please, I want you inside me.”

Draco kissed her again,

“You are so wet, love.” He thrust his finger again, “So perfect, so tight.”

Hermione could still hear him as he murmured into her ear, even as Theo groaned similar sentiments about Pansy’s arse.

“Please, Draco.” Hermione cried on his finger, “Please, fill me.”

“Oh, gods.” Pansy panted next to Hermione’s ear, and Hermione turned her head to see her dark eyes looking at Hermione. “Do it, Draco. I want to see that cock impale Hermione’s gorgeous pussy.”

Pansy’s panted encouragement made Draco groan, but he leant back, withdrawing his finger from Hermione and pumped his cock in his hand.

“Tell if it hurts, Hermione,” Draco warned as he lined his tip to her entrance.

“Please, Draco, please.” Hermione chanted as he thrust slowly, the tip of his head stretching and pushing at her walls.

Hermione hissed softly as it stretched her beyond anything she had ever felt before. Pain stung her for a moment, but Draco stilled quickly, bending to kiss her gently as she adjusted to him. As pleasure began to overtake the sting, Hermione grabbed at Draco.

“More, Draco, I need you.” Hermione kissed him passionately as he rocked back and forth, slowly sliding in further and further.

Hermione’s eyes rolled as she felt Draco’s hips nudge her own, bottoming out as his cock rubbed the inside of her walls. Despite the brief pain, Hermione clung to Draco, wanting more of him. She kissed his shoulder as he nipped at her neck, her hands stroking his back as she panted around him.

“Oh my god,” Hermione breathed, “Pansy?”

“Mmm?” Pansy moaned back to her, eyes opening again as she watched Draco lean back, his whole length now sheathed inside of Hermione.

“I- it’s… gods.” Hermione moaned, trying to describe the feeling of being filled by Draco.

Pansy gave her a lopsided smile,

“I know.” She murmured eyes fluttering as she rocked back into Theo. “You’re welcome.”

“Thank you.” Hermione grabbed Pansy’s face, kissing her roughly as Draco pulled out and thrust back in. The kiss was broken when both Hermione and Pansy had to gasp for breath.

“You feel incredible, Hermione.” Draco’s voice was thick and honeyed again, the deep tones sparking Hermione’s need for him.

“Please, Draco.” Hermione rocked her hips up into him, “fuck me. I want to feel you come inside of me.”

Hermione’s words were met with groans from all three Slytherins. Theo pounded into Pansy,

“Fuck, I’m close Pansy.”

Pansy’s moans were rising in pitch,

“Come in my arse, Theo.” She begged, “I want that cock dripping inside of me when I come.”

Theo and Draco both picked up the pace at the same time. Hermione could only cling to the man and rock into his rhythm as his cock battered inside her walls, tearing moans and gasps from her.

“That’s it, love,” Draco whispered in her ear.

Draco’s words drove Hermione closer to the edge, as Pansy matched her pace.

“I’m coming, Pansy,” Theo shouted, pounding into Pansy’s arse as he came. “Fuck, squeeze me.”

Pansy’s face tightened as she chased her orgasm with Theo, calling his name into the mattress.

“Look at them, Hermione,” Draco growled, his thrusts still pounding her hard into the bed. “Theo is coming inside her, dripping from her arse.”

Hermione clung to Draco’s arms as she watched Pansy orgasm. Hermione’s own need was winding tighter inside of her until it snapped, and Hermione’s vision was sparked with white.

“Oh god, Draco.” She moaned as he continued to thrust into her and kissed her neck as she came loudly.

“Good girl,” he kissed the words into her skin over and over, “You are so fucking perfect, Hermione.”

Draco didn’t seem close to stopping as Hermione came down from her first orgasm. She felt her body trembling from the aftershocks even as new sensations of pleasure washed over her.

“Draco,” she chanted, “Draco, Draco. I’m close.”

Already Hermione could feel herself building, the peak forming in the distance as Draco crashed wave upon wave on her. His cock filled her, his thrusts nudging against her sensitive clit.

“One more, my good girl.” Draco pulled back, changing the angle as he moved Hermione’s leg upwards. “Come for me again, Hermione.”

Hermione felt a hand on her nipple as Draco knelt on his knees, thrusting into her sharply. Pansy twisted Hermione’s nipple gently, kissing her on the shoulder as Theo gave her a satisfied smile from behind Pansy.

“I’m close, Hermione,” Draco growled, he reached down and pressed his thumb to her clit, forcing her attention back to the sensations he pounded into her. “Come on my cock, love, let me fill you.”

“Yes,” Hermione panted, “fill me, Draco, please.”

Hermione felt her channel clenching around his thick shaft, and she let herself fall into the pleasure as Draco groaned loudly above her. She could feel her body pumping his orgasm into her and knew thick spurts of his come were coating her inner wall just as they had done on Theo’s tongue.

Hermione came with a scream, her back arching from the bed and Pansy’s hand on her nipple. Draco followed through his orgasm with a few more thrusts before he collapsed on top of her. Hermione wrapped her arms around his back, holding him close to her as their chests heaved against one another.

“Merlin,” Theo groaned, stretching out on the bed. “We’re definitely not waiting another month to do this again.”

Hermione chuckled, she could feel Pansy stretching out beside her and kissing both her and Draco on the shoulder.

“I think weekly is a minimum.” Pansy agreed.

Draco groaned incoherently; his mouth squished into Hermione’s neck. He tried to move, but Hermione grumbled,

“No, don’t move. Let’s just lay here for a while.” Hermione leant her head to the side and felt it bump against Pansy. She stretched one hand out and found Theo’s hand resting on Pansy’s hip. She petted it too, “Just stay like this… just for a little while.”

* * *

_ Eight Months Later _

Hermione bounced on the balls of her feet.

_ Friday. Friday. Friday. _

She chanted the day in her mind as she waited for the ding of the elevator.

“Healer Granger?” Hermione heard the low drawl of Draco Malfoy call to her. He was dressed in their usual Healer robes and held a stack of medical scrolls in his hand.

“I’m going down to Potions, Healer Malfoy,” Hermione called back as the elevator dinged loudly.

“Hold the door,” Healer Malfoy said sternly, the usual Malfoy smirk on his lips “I need to consult with Healer Nott.”

Hermione stepped into the elevator and held the door. As Healer Malfoy rounded the corner, she asked,

“Will this take long Healer Malfoy; I’ve got a consultation with Healer Parkinson in five minutes.”

“It won’t take more than the elevator trip, Healer Granger,” Healer Malfoy rolled his eyes at the lone other passenger on the elevator. “I wouldn’t want to waste any of your precious time.”

“Of course not.” Hermione let the elevator door go as Healer Malfoy stepped in behind her. The elevator travelled slowly down a level and stopped. The man riding with them gave them a nod and stepped out.

Hermione smirked as the doors closed. A warm presence pressed against her back.

“Is there something you needed?” Hermione purred to the man behind her. She could feel him looming behind her.

Hands found her hips, tugging her backwards into him. His mouth dipped to her ear.

“I just wanted to remind you that I love you, Hermione.”

Hermione smirked and leant back into him. Draco folded his arms around her and kissed her gently on the neck.

“I love you, Draco.”

The elevator slowed, and they reluctantly parted. Draco’s hand still found Hermione’s arse.

“Give Healer Parkinson a kiss for me, will you?”

Hermione snorted, they had rules about that sort of fraternisation at the workplace.

“Only if you give Healer Nott a snog from me.”

The elevator doors dinged and opened with a creak.

“It’s Friday.” Healer Malfoy whispered as he walked past her, “I think we can wait until tonight.”

He winked at her as he left.

_ Friday. Friday. Friday. _

Hermione chanted her mantra in her head again. It was Friday. Friday was their night, for the four of them. Once a month was never enough, and they had quickly become regular dinner guests at each of their houses on Friday nights until it was simply set in stone. Friday was for them, and sometimes the entire weekend as well.

_ Friday. Friday. Friday.  _


End file.
